The purpose of this study is to describe the symptom experience of children ages 6 to 18 years with perinatally-acquired HIV in the home setting as compared with age-matched children without HIV infection. This study will test the hypothesis that a) HIV-infected children experience more frequent and intense symptoms of pain, fatigue, and loss of appetite and decreased level of daily activity than age-matched children without HIV infection; b) the frequency and intensity of symptoms experienced by HIV-infected children is related to disease stage and drug therapy.